Gessekai
by Mystik
Summary: [Jrock: BuckTickXJapan] Quando se tem a eternidade para viver, qualquer atração pode ser fatal.


**Bandas: **Buck-Tick / X-Japan  
**Pairings:** AtsushixYoshiki  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, AU  
Nota: Feito para Lady Lillie

* * *

Gessekai

Ele estava perdido. Totalmente perdido. Não que fosse admitir em voz alta, isso nunca. Mas ele não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça. E esse tipo de atitude era perigoso para pessoas como ele.

Seus olhos negros observavam cada movimento daquelas mãos, enquanto elas deslizavam pelas teclas brancas e pretas. Depois passaram para o rosto delicado, adornado pelos fios loiros, o ar de concentração e envolvimento naquela face.

Hayashi Yoshiki era fascinante.

Ele conhecera o loiro há duas noites atrás, em suas andanças pela exótica noite de Tokyo, em um bar de alta classe, onde somente pessoas com poder e dinheiro frequentavam.

Felizmente Sakurai Atsushi tinha ambos.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver pela primeira vez o loiro tocando piano para todos os presentes naquele local. E depois descobrir que ele um artista famoso, que rapidamente estava subindo os degraus do sucesso. Aquilo só o fascinou ainda mais.

Foi naquele momento, sem perceber, que o vampiro decidiu que Yoshiki seria seu. Por bem ou por mal.

Atsushi foi sutil. Naquela mesma noite ele mandou rosas vermelhas para o pianista. Algo leve para começar. Nos outros dias, mais rosas vermelhas chegavam ao loiro, em seu apartamento, no sofisticado bar. E o moreno se divertia com as reações que arrancava do pianista. A príncipio ele viu Yoshiki ficar preocupado com tantas flores, achando se tratar de um fanático.

Ele não deixava de ter razão.

Mas aos poucos, ele sentiu o receio do loiro virar curiosidade. E logo antecipação. Depois de cada apresentação, Yoshiki parecia querer se retirar logo, descobrir se ganharia mais rosas vermelhas do seu admirador secreto.

O jogo estava quase ganho. Só faltava um toque final e ele seria concluído naquela noite.

-----

Hayashi Yoshiki não era homem de hesitar. Ele sabia o que queria e corria atrás dos seus sonhos. Mas naquele momento se viu preso em um genuína dúvida.

Tudo começou a duas semanas atrás, quando recebera um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, entregue em seu camarim, logo após sua apresentação de piano. Um discreto cartão estava preso entre os galhos, onde uma letre curvada apenas dizia 'você é perfeito'. O loiro ruborizara com aquelas palavras, mas não podia nem imaginar de quem eram aquelas flores.

Daquele dia em diante, tudo se transformou. Flores e mais flores eram mandadas a sua casa, a suas apresentações, todas com o mesmo cartão, com a mesma letra, com as mesmas palavras. Aquilo lhe preocupou; poderia ser alguém extremamente perigoso atrás dele.

Mas logo, com o tempo, sua curiosidade fora atiçada e seu receio foi deixado de lado. E logo a curiosidade virava antecipação. Ele mal podia esperar depois de cada apresentação, ele se apressava até seu camarim e como de costume, as rosas estavam lá, lindas e escarlates.

Naquela noite, contudo, a situação mudara novamente. Ele chegara em seu apartamento, e as rosas estavam lá, em cima da mesa de vidro, embrulhadas em um arranjo vinho. Ele se aproximou e pegou o ramalhete, cheirando-as, se intoxicando naquele perfume adocicado, que já lhe era tão comum. Então procurou o pequeno cartão branco, mas percebeu que ele tinha um formato maior que os anteriores. Yoshiki arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu o papel, lendo seu conteúdo.

'_Me encontre amanhã, no bar do hotel Okura, as onze horas. Quero poder ve-lo cara a cara.'_

O pianista deixou o bilhete cair e sentiu suas mãos tremerem, toda a curiosidade e o receio voltando em faíscas para sua mente. Ele encostou-se nas costas do sofá de couro, respirando fundo. Mordeu os lábios, antes de tomar uma decisão: o que fosse acontecer, ele iria até o fim dessa história.

-----

Onze horas. O dia passara tão rápido que o pianista nem percebera que estava dentro do hotel Okura, até acordar de seus pensamentos perdidos. Ele se apresentara mecanicamente naquela noite e logo saíra, se dirigindo ao local do encontro. Encontro. Yoshiki riu internamente ao pensar naquela palavra.

Ele se aproximou da entrada do bar, retirando seu sobretudo cinza, indo até uma das mesas vazias, uma pequena e sensual melodia preenchendo o ar. O palco estava montado para uma pequena performance e aquilo chamou a atenção do músico. Quem será que se apresentaria naquela noite?

Após pedir uma taça de vinho, ele voltou seu olhar para o palco novamente, e agora percebeu uma pequena movimentação na penumbra do local, uma sombra em particular chamando sua atenção. Era alta e esguia, além de um pouco...misteriosa.

A tal sombra se movimentou até a frente do palco, um foco de luz iluminando seu rosto. Yoshiki prendeu a respiração. O homem vestia uma calça de couro preta e uma camisa branca, larga, com os primeiros botões abertos. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros, lisos, e seus olhos negros estavam pintados de lapis, dando um ar ainda mais sedutor. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão lindo antes.

Atsushi sorriu maliciosamente quando sentiu todos os olhares voltados para si, em especial o que mais esperava. Então o pianista aceitara seu convite. Agora era questão de tempo.

A batida melódica e sensual começou e ele bateu o pé no chão, em compasso com o tempo da música, seus longos cabelos balançando como uma cortina negra por seu corpo. Ele ergueu os olhos e segurou o microfone, acariciando-o sutilmente.

_Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai... _

_Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai..._

Yoshiki sorriu, um pequeno e delicioso tremor percorrendo seu corpo. Aquela voz era como veludo que deslisava por sua pele. Os olhos negros eram magnéticos, irresistíveis.

Atsushi sorriu largamente, jogando os cabelos para trás, sua mão deslizando pelo pedestal do microfone, ainda cantando.

_Nami ni Tadayou...tsuki no hikari..._

_Konsui no naka...tsuki no hikari..._

Ele voltou seu olhar para a platéia, até fitar Yoshiki de frente, seus olhos negros intensos.

_Oyogu hitori...kurai umi wo..._

O pianista paralisou com aquele olhar, devolvendo-o por instinto, mas não deixando de fita-lo depois daquilo. O vocalista sorriu ainda mais, seu rosto pálido brilhando etereamente na luz vermelha do palco. Sua mão subiu novamente as mãos pelo pedestal, ainda cantando naquele tom sensual, acariciando o microfone novamente. Na pausa entre as letras, ele lambeu os lábios cheios e vermelhos, ainda observando o loiro.

_Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai... _

_Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai..._

Yoshiki deslizou os dedos pela borda da taça, em seguida tomando um gole de vinho, seus lábios ficando rubros com a bebida. Ele lambeu a boca, numa provocação, pois sabia reconhecer um flerte quando recebia um.

O moreno sorriu mais abertamente quando viu os gestos do outro, pois sabia que ele estava fazendo de propósito. A batalha já era ganha.

A música foi chegando ao seu fim e Atsushi fechou os olhos, a expressão de prazer em seu rosto era explicíta. O público parecia querer gemer junto com a voz dele. Ele deslizou mais uma vez a mão pelo pedestal, antes de se afastar, sendo consumido pela penumbra do palco, sumindo dos olhares de todos.

O loiro suspirou, voltando a tomar mais um gole de vinho, desejando que ele voltasse, que aquela voz deliciosa ecoasse no local novamente. Seus dedos percorreram a borda da taça distraídos, agora nem ligando para o fato que seu admirador secreto não aparecera.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite.

A voz aveludada atrás de si o fez extremecer. Ele virou-se e deu de cara com o misterioso cantor, e antes que sua mente processasse aquelas palavras por inteiro, o moreno aproximou-se mais, pegando sua mão e beijando-a, cortês.

- Meu nome é Sakurai Atsushi...seu fervoroso fã.

O loiro retirou suas mãos das mãos do outro e fitou-o. Um sentimento de antecipação instalou-se em seu corpo, porque sabia muito bem que era presa daquele moreno tão misterioso.

- Acho que não preciso me apresentar. – disse por fim, num sorriso leve.

Atsushi deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se de frente com ele, e apoiando o rosto nas mãos, fitando o rosto delicado do pianista.

- Espero que tenha gostado da música, cantei especialmente para você.

- Ah...eu adorei a música. – disse, repetindo o gesto do outro, fitando-o também – Não sabia que meu admirador secreto também era músico.

- O mundo é cheio de surpresas. – respondeu Atsushi.

- Realmente.

Yoshiki levantou a mão, chamando o garçom.

- Champagne...para viagem.

Atsushi riu com a ousadia do loiro, mas não retrucou. Ele não deixava de estar certo e ve-lo tomar aquela atitude só o atiçou ainda mais.

- Pretende ir para algum lugar Hayashi-kun?

- Isso depende de você. E me chame de Yoshiki...Atsushi.

O moreno sorriu feralmente. O outro não sabia que estava brincando com fogo e estava prestes a se queimar.

-----

Eles subiram para o quarto de hotel onde Atsushi estava hospedado, a suíte presidencial. O silêncio no elevador fora denso, cheio de significados e as faíscas pareciam cortar o ar. Atsushi nunca se sentira assim antes com mortal algum. Por outro lado...Yoshiki não era um mortal qualquer.

Eles ouviram o barulho da porta do elevador se abrir o moreno estendeu a mão para seu convidado.

- Venha comigo.

O loiro sentiu-se como convidado a provar um gosto do mais pecaminoso inferno com aquelas palavras. Ele tocou na mão de Atsushi e deixou-se conduzir, ambos entrando na primeira porta a direita, na enorme suíte.

O pianista observou todo o local, desde os móveis escuros, até a meia luz, que deixava um ar misterioso como seu próprio hóspede. Ele então sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura, seguido pelo hálito quente contra sua orelha.

- Quer tomar esse champagne agora...ou deixar para depois?

E Yoshiki estremeceu visivelmente, nem tendo tempo para se xingar por isso, pois logo aquela boca maliciosa beijou seu pescoço, levemente, passando em seguida a língua no local. Ele fechou os olhos, um ofego escapando da sua boca.

Atsushi estava se contendo o máximo que podia, mas estava ficando difícil. Ele ouviu o sangue correr mais rápido debaixo daquela pele branca e gemeu baixinho, afetado pelo próprio clima que criara. Suas mãos envolveram mais a cintura esguia do pianista e ele depositou mais um beijo naquele pescoço, dessa vez deslizando seus dentes, e tentado e perfurar a pele com seus caninos.

Foi quando ele sentiu as mãos do loiro tocarem a suas, num gesto casual, mas naquela situação parecia o mais sensual possível.

- O que está esperando...para me deixar conhecer sua cama?

Cama. Não quarto. Atsushi rosnou e apertou o abraço, sussurrando.

- Desde a primeira vez que te vi...quero devora-lo inteiro.

Yoshiki gemeu e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno, expondo seu pescoço sem perceber.

- A recíproca é verdadeira.

Aquela sentença quebrou qualquer pouca restrição que ainda pudesse restar na mente do vampiro. Ele afastou-se e fez o loiro se virar, seus olhos negros brilhando na penumbra. Ele tocou o rosto perfeito do outro e beijou-o, de forma incessante, necessitada. Yoshiki gemeu e deixou a garrafa de champagne cair no chão, segurando o moreno pelo pescoço, devolvendo o beijo em igual intensidade, colando seus corpos. Eles foram andando pelo luxuoso quarto, hora ou outra esbarrando em algum móvel, até alcançarem o quarto. Atsushi acendeu a luz, que apenas deixou uma sombre amarela iluminar o quarto, criando uma atmosfera sensual. Yoshiki abriu os olhos e observou a sua volta, sorrindo em seguida.

- Você parece ter um fetiche por elas.

Milhares de pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo suntuoso quarto, adornando o chão, a cama, cujo lençóis eram feitos de seda negra. O pianista mordeu o lábio inferior, seu coração batendo mais rápido.

- Vou ter um fetiche de ver você nu no meio delas.

O loiro voltou seu olhar para o outro e após fita-lo por instantes, sorriu abertamente. Ele se afastou de Atsushi e começou a abrir o sobretudo cinza, botão por botão, sensualmente.

- Eu preciso de uma trilha sonora. Será que poderia cantar para mim?

O moreno riu, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo todo se arrepiou com a proposta indecente explicitas nos olhos do mortal a sua frente. Seus olhos ávidos percorreram o corpo do loiro quando ele deixou deslizar o sobretudo até o chão, começando a desbotoar a camisa negra. Ele lambeu os lábios e começou a sussurrar, melodicamente:

- Aka kiiro himawari...daidai gunjyo ajisai... – seus dedos percorreram sua própria camisa branca, abrindo-a também - Aka kiiro himawari...daidai gunjyo ajisai...

Yoshiki mordeu a boca, os olhos semicerrados, terminando de abrir a camisa negra, expondo seu corpo alvo. Ele sorriu e chamou o outro com o dedo, pedindo-o para se aproximar. E Atsushi o fez, deixando a camisa branca cair no chão. Ele segurou o rosto do outro com ambas as mãos, seu hálito excitado percorrendo o pescoço dele. Atsushi beijou e mordiscou aquela pele, subindo sua boca pela lateral, até alcançar a orelha do loiro, mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Nami ni Tadayou...tsuki no hikari... – cantou sensualmente no ouvido dele, ganhando um gemido de Yoshiki.

- Sua voz... – sussurrou o pianista, deixando a camisa cair no chão – É maravilhosa de se ouvir...

- Mesmo? – disse rouco contra a orelha dele, rindo em seguida, o som baixo e convidativo – Ela deve soar ainda melhor na cama.

O loiro tocou na calça de couro que o vampiro usava, abrindo o zíper, o som ecoando alto no quarto. Seus dedos habilidosos percorreram o membro do moreno, por cima da boxer que ele usava, provocando.

- Aposto que sim. – respondeu por fim, sorrindo ao ouvir o ofego que arrancou – Quer demonstrar?

Atsushi como resposta desceu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo seminú do pianista, abrindo a calça dele e abaixando-a junto com a boxer, deixando-o completamente a vista para seus olhos negros. Então ordenou.

- Suba na cama.

Yoshiki estremeceu com a ordem e fez como pedido, deitando-se de barriga pra cima, seus longos cabelos loiros espalhados pela seda negra, sua pele branca constrastando fortemente com as pétalas vermelhas. Ele sentiu o olhar devorador sobre si e sorriu, seus dedos percorrendo seu peito, pousando no umbigo, seu membro semirígido por toda aquela atmosfera.

- Você não vem?

O moreno deixou sua calça de couro deslizar lentamente por suas pernas, até cair no chão. Ele jogou os longos cabelos para trás e colocou o joelho na cama, se aproximando da sua presa, sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando mais, com nuances vermelhas, imperceptíveis a meia luz. Yoshiki remexeu-se na cama, mais pétalas vermelhas grudando em sua pele. Logo o moreno ficou de joelhos, entre as pernas entreabertas do loiro, observando aquele banquete disposto para si. Ele podia ouvir o sangue correr rápido por aquele corpo, podia enxergar as veias visíveis debaixo da pele alva e seu corpo todo se arrepiou de excitação.

- O que você quer? – disse para Yoshiki, seus olhos devorando-o sem pudor.

O loiro riu baixo, se arrumando na cama. Ele pegou uma das pétalas vermelhas e deslizou por sua boca, sentindo os olhos negros sobre si faíscarem.

- O que você acha? – disse baixo, deslizando a pétala pelo corpo nú – Achei que já tivesse adivinhado.

Num gesto rápido Atsushi segurou o pulso do loiro, sentindo o sangue correr debaixo dos seus dedos. Ele trouxe a mão até sua boca, deslizando a pétala por seus lábios igualmente, antes de beijar aqueles dedos, alcançando o pulso e roçando seus dentes na pele fina.

- Cuidado com o que pede.

- A essa altura do campeonato...cuidado é algo que eu não tenho mais.

O moreno rosnou e beijou fervorosamente o pulso do pianista. Ele abaixou-se, até que seus corpos estarem a centímetros um do outro. Ele puxou-o pela nuca e beijou-o da mesma maneira que beijara seu pulso, sentindo um leve gosto metálico na boca dele e gemeu com isso, aprofundando o beijo lambendo a boca que havia sido cortada ao entrar em contato com seus caninos.

Finalmente o moreno colou seu corpo por completo com o loiro e gemeu pelo contato escaldante entre as peles, pelo toque enlouquecedor do seu membro se esfregando contra o membro do mortal embaixo de si e a antecipação do que estavam prestes a fazer o deixava ainda mais atiçado. Suas mãos apertaram as coxas pálidas de Yoshiki com força, arrancando um gemido deste, que foi abafado pelo beijo. Ele separou-as ainda mais, roçando mais contra o corpo do loiro, subindo seus dedos perigosamente, até que alcançou as nádegas dele, apertando-as, deslizando seus dedos pela fenda que escondia o local onde mais queria alcançar.

- O que...está esperando? – sussurrou Yoshiki, entre gemidos, mordendo a orelha de Atsushi, roçando sua ereção contra o abdome dele, o cheiro de sexo e rosas se misturando no ar.

O moreno gemeu, seus olhos ficando momentaneamente vermelhos e ele mordiscou o pescoço do loiro, arranhando-o, arrancando um filete de sangue. Yoshiki ofegou, sentindo a ardência do corte antes de gemer com a lambida que recebeu de Atsushi. Ele sentiu os dedos longos e provocativos do cantor o penetrarem e arqueou as costas, abrindo-se mais para ele, seus pés roçando nas coxas do moreno, provocantes.

- Você mal pode aguentar para me ter dentro de você? – rosnou Atsushi no ouvido de Yoshiki, sua voz um pouco alterada pela excitação e pela quase transformação em sua verdadeira natureza.

- Que bom...que percebeu. – comentou o pianista num risinho, que terminou num gemido quando aqueles dedos tocaram algo fundo dentro de si – Não demora tanto assim...

Atsushi sorriu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele com um de seus caninos, lambendo o local em seguida, enquanto retirava os dedos do loiro. Ele ergueu aquelas pernas, colocando-as em seu ombro, observando o corpo pálido e com uma camada de suor, pequenos pontos vermelhos o adornavam devido as pétalas de rosa e aquilo lhe arrancou um quase grunhido, pois lhe lembravam sangue.

Quando começou a penetra-lo, o gemido que arrancou foi de ambas as bocas. Não se aguentando mais, Atsushi entrou de uma vez, abaixando o corpo e devorando aquela boca, sentindo Yoshiki agarrar suas costas e passar as unhas por elas, tentando aliviar a pequena dor da invasão brusca. Ele sentiu o ofego do pianista contra sua boca, seguida pelas palavras baixas.

- Anda.

O moreno apenas recuou o suficiente para sair quase por inteiro, antes de voltar a penetra-lo, começando uma sucessão de movimentos ritmicos e repetitivos, arrancando um gemido cada vez mais alto do loiro a cada investida. Ele inclinou o corpo e puxou Yoshiki, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. O loiro foi com gosto, logo beijando-o, sugando sua lingua avidamente, remexendo-se contra si, sua respiração pesada.

Suas mãos desceram pelas costas delineadas, apertando-as, puxando-o mais contra si. Atsushi soltou aquela boca e deslizou seus lábios contra o pescoço dele, avidamente, sua própria respiração imortal saindo pesada, alterada. Seus olhos escureceram até nuances vermelhas surgirem, e ele mordiscou o pescoço do loiro, fazendo um corte pequeno, bebendo do pouco de sangue que surgiu, gemendo e lambendo aquele líquido com sede. Yoshiki gemeu, sentindo novamente a ardência do corte, mas estava tão perdido no mar de prazer que se encontrava que logo gemeu, sentindo o membro do moreno ir mais fundo em seu corpo.

Atsushi ergueu o rosto, arfando, seus olhos vermelhos fitando o teto antes de voltar a deitar o loiro nos lençóis negros, investindo mais forte, rosnando e dizendo em voz baixa no ouvido do pianista:

- Você é perfeito. – ele investiu mais forte, arrancando um gemido deste, e completou – E meu.

Yoshiki fechou os olhos, apertando-os, deslizando as unhas pelas costas largas, erguendo mais as pernas e sentindo-se perto do precípio. Ele ouviu aquelas palavras roucas e possessivas e um arrepio percorreu suas costas, de excitação...e apreensão. Ele estava brincando com fogo. Seu corpo tremeu com as investidas mais fortes e logo sua linha de pensamento se dissipou. Ele gemeu alto quando o orgasmo o atingiu, fazendo-o convulsionar, apertar o membro dentro de si e logo sentiu quando o moreno acima de si travou, gemendo, logo em seguida investindo uma última vez, atingindo seu ápice dentro dele.

-----

Atsushi tinha o rosto apoiado nas mãos, fitando o corpo nu, deitado de bruços em sua cama, o lençól negro envolvendo até a cintura, as costas com pequenos pontos vermelhos, da pétalas de rosas grudadas naquela pele. Ele passeou os dedos pela boca, ainda sentindo o gosto do pouco de sangue que provara daquele viciante humano, um pequeno tremor percorrendo seu corpo ao se lembrar do ato. Yoshiki dormia, alheio a tempestade de emoções que tinha assolado dentro da alma daquele vampiro.

O moreno ergueu-se e foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas, observando o fim de noite, a lua já descendo no céu, pronta para se esconder dos raios de sol. O moreno fitou o corpo na cama mais uma vez antes de voltar a olhar a cidade abaixo de si.

Horas depois, Yoshiki acordou, todo seu corpo protestando de forma deliciosa. Ele sorriu sonolento, até perceber que estava sozinho. Abrindo os olhos de vez, o pianista sentou-se na cama, procurando por Atsushi, mas em vão.

Ele suspirou, pronto para erguer-se e sair dali, quando notou algo na cama. Uma rosa vermelha, adornada com uma fite negra e um cartão branco embaixo dela. O loiro pegou a flor e o cartão, abrindo-o. Novamente a letra curvada.

'_Nos encontraremos novamente.' _

Yoshiki riu, deslizando as pétalas suaves pelo rosto, antes de resolver tomar um banho. Apesar da noite maravilhosa, ele percebera algo em Atsushi; sabia que o cantor escondia algo. E que remexer naquele segredo seria brincar com fogo.

Mas Hayashi Yoshiki estava disposto a se queimar.

FIM


End file.
